


i'll spend forever in this place

by SkyRose



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: She was stubborn and smart and knew things about Jackson he didn’t even know himself.
Relationships: Jackson Marchetti/Vivienne 'Viv' Odesanya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	i'll spend forever in this place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me an excuse to write this pairing!!

Jackson never thought he’d meet a girl that made him feel like Maeve did. He thought it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He was wrong, but it took him a while to realize it.

Viv was a lot like Maeve. She was stubborn and smart and knew things about Jackson he didn’t even know himself.

He thought he was being protective when the Dex situation happened, he realizes now it might have been jealousy.

“Stop staring at me,” Viv teased on their third study date that week. Jackson ducked his head, his face growing warm. He squeezed Viv’s hand under the table.


End file.
